


Day 4 - 7

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Usopp Week, 2016 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Day 4: FashionHe's a good looking boy.  Make him look better.  Or worse.  He's got some questionable hats in that wardrobe...Day 5: HobbiesHe's multitalented, an artist, an inventor, a...story teller.Day 6: EpithetsSharpshooter. Liar. Great Captain Usopp.  Sogeking.  God.  A man of many names.Day 7: AU!sopp





	Day 4 - 7

“Knock knock.”

Usopp looked up from tending the flowers of his shop and saw Sanji standing in the doorway with Luffy and Chopper squeezing past him to run up to the baby Venus Flytrap Dionaea muscipula that were on display. As the cook entered the building, the rest of his friends came streaming in as well.

“Hey guys,” Usopp greeted, peeling off his dirt covered gloves and swiping the back of his hand across his forehead to wipe of sweat before adjusting his flower-decorated sun hat so he properly shaded his face again. “What's up?”

“Robin gave us a call,” Nami explained. “She said that you just finished your special project and that you were going to introduce your sproutlings to it. She also mentioned that it was something that we wouldn't want to miss out on.”

Usopp whirled around to face his shop partner, who was watering small daffodils in the back. She met his accusing stare with a calm smile. 

“My apologies, but you didn't look like you were going to invite them yourself, so I took the initiative.”

The gardener sighed, but then smiled as he turned to face his other nakama. “It was supposed to be a secret,” he admitted with mock disappointment. “But I suppose you can see its grand opening.”

Usopp gathered a few pots in his arms and noticed Sanji, Zoro, and Nami doing the same.

“We'll bring these,” Sanji said when he saw Usopp was watching. “Lead the way.”

And Usopp did, bring the group to the very back of Sogeking's Plant Emporium, where a large pair of double doors awaited.

“Welcome to Boinland*,” he announced, pushing open the doors with great flourish.

As the they entered, all of them (except for Robin) gaped at the sight that they were greeted with. All the plants in the room were as big as each of them, if not larger. Luffy whooped and ran with Chopper down a path lined with Domilona Sleeping Fern, the leaves of those plants clamping down on the stems at the disturbance. Zoro, Nami, and Sanji put down the plants they'd brought in and began to wander as well. Franky was more focused on the structure of the giant room than the plants, and Brook and Robin remained behind to help Usopp bring his sproutlings to their rightful place.

“I think they're impressed, 'Sogeking',” Robin commented, smiling pleasantly.

“Oh yes,” Brook agreed as they reached giant Venus Flytraps that bowed down as if to greet the visitors. “I think I speak for everyone when I say that this place is amazing.” 

Usopp blushed and grinned as he carefully removed one of the baby Flytraps from its small pot, digging out a spot near one of the giants of its kind and placed it in, patting soil gently around it.

“It was nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: *Named after the island Usopp was sent to during the Straw Hat Pirates' two years of separation.**


End file.
